Best Coffee Ever
by Moonstone Valley
Summary: After all the Chaos, Set needs some rest and a cup of coffee. So he decides to go to a coffee shop...and encounters someone he had never expected to see!


**Hey everyone, this is just something I thought of a while ago. I just wanted to write a story for my favourite character, Set. Yeah, Set. Don't run away. He is hot! I mean, you have got to admit it. This story happens after the 'Throne of Fire', but there is no mention of the plot. **

**I don't own Set! **

Best Coffee Ever

Orange, yellow, red and green leaves covered the sidewalk. A gust of wind kept blowing leaves along the benches, lampposts, fedora hats, punk hats, and fashionable hats in a swirl. The air was filled with the aroma of cinnamon from the shops that were lined on the side, waiting for customers. Mainly the people who were tired and exhausted by the long day of work visited these shops for refreshments.

Face obscured by the hat that he was wearing, except the glowing red eyes which turned brown whenever someone looked too closely, Set was walking briskly in the evening showers of leaves and sweet aromas in autumn, his least favourite season. The glass from the shops reflected his figure. He glanced at it sideways. He looked ageless. But for mere Homo sapiens, he looked like in his twenties. Clean- shaven, normal built, handsome features, sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile that many girls would die for.

His red over coat bellowed in the breeze, showing his formal black pants. His black hair was matted by the sweat. All the demon affairs were too much for his godly head. He had to council both gods and demons, and it is not easy to do that. In fact, he had to raise his reputation in both worlds, mortal and Duat. Many things have already happened. He can't handle them alone. He needed an apprentice. But all those tense matters, he was trying to put out of his mind. For now just a cup of coffee was fine for him and maybe a pleasurable company if he was lucky, he thought as a girl, passing by, smiled up at him. He smiled back and kept walking as she stopped in her tracks. Mhm, he thought, he can get a company for tonight easily.

The bell chimed to announce his arrival as he stepped into a small coffee shop in the corner of the street. The aroma of cinnamon was replaced by the strong smell of coffee. He closed his eyes, exhaled and opened them again to survey his surroundings.

Half of the shop was empty. Chairs were scattered everywhere around a table where few people were sprawled on them, chatting non-stop with open mouths. He made a face at them. He looked left where there were some couches set up in an inviting way, with a burning fire in the fireplace. A girl was sitting there, with her laptop and coffee in one hand. Oh, how he wished that coffee would slip from her hand and land right on her machinery. He smiled at that idea. He would love to try it out himself. Infact, he was the god of Chaos, why not start it right here in this cozy place (he made a disgusted face at the word 'cozy')He raised his hand to write a spell, but stopped. He was really exhausted and didn't want any magic at the moment. That's why he had come to this place in the first place, to escape the exhausting magic and to rest for awhile and someone (a mortal whom he had threatened) told him about this place, which was supposed to be the loneliest in the area. And he had no intention of leaving this place. He surveyed the calendars and postcards on the news board. This was London. He frowned at it. He wanted to change all the signs and menus on the board. His hand twitched for a little magic, but he resisted. Finally, he quit and sighed. He went to the far end of the shop where a table was set for two people, with a window beside it. He would just sit there, drink coffee and examine the humans that were walking by.

A girl, also in her twenties, appeared. She was wearing her waitress' outfit, with a pencil on her left ear. She took it out and held it on the note book that she was carrying. He stared at her. She stared back, with glint in her eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. She hurried back to the counter before picking up a menu and bringing it to his table.

"We don't get many new people here." She said, not looking at him. "Just call for me after you have chosen what you want". With that, she left. Her slender calves and ankles were lovely. He turned his attention to the menu. He had no idea what half of the things were, on the list. He tried to find 'coffee', but found all these various flavours of coffee. He frowned. Why do these people make things so complicated? He raised his hand to call the waitress, who came back with her cute little note book.

"Uh..," Set said, "Is there a simple coffee?"

She smiled. He smiled. He liked her big green eyes that reminded him of someone, her long dark hair which was tied back and her soft fair complexion.

"I understand. Don't worry; I will bring you the best coffee you've ever had." She said before leaving again. Oh really because this is my very first coffee ever, he thought, still smiling.

After ten minutes of being stared at by the strange man with red eyes, she returned with a cup of coffee and a plate of some cookies.

"I never ordered those." He said

"I know," she replied, stared at him as if she had known him her whole life. "I like to show new people our specialities."

"Is there any more specialities I need to see?" he replied, after taking a sip. The coffee made him a bit dizzy for a moment, but it's smell was the best and it tasted fantastic She blushed and stuttered. He liked her. She reminded him of someone, but couldn't make any connections between that. He took another sip.

She looked around. The whole shop was empty except for them and her boss had retired into his office. She sat down on the seat opposite to him and looked at him intently.

"I think I know you," She said

"I am having the same feelings, but I can't remember," He replied.

"Which University do you go to?" She asked him.

"Uh..," He didn't know why he would go there. So he ignored her question.

"Do you know any good place around here where we could go and talk more?" She blushed again. Gods, he loved the way she blushed. She still kept reminding him of someone, he couldn't remember and was too exhausted to try.

She just put a card on the table, got up and left the shop. He looked after her in confusion. He picked up the card. It said "Nile. The Roanswin Spring Park"

He smiled and felt something inside him. He looked up but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He got up to leave, reached the counter to pay for his coffee. He took out some money, which he had stolen from the Kane children. Another girl appeared, in the same outfit. But this girl had a nametag on her collar. Punching some numbers in the cash-registered, she stated the amount. He paid. But before leaving, he turned around and asked the girl on the counter.

"Who was that other girl who was working here and just left?"

"I think you are mistaken. I am the only one who is working at this hour." She replied in her pitched tone, chewing her stale gum. He made a face and left.

The bell chimed again as he stepped out on the street. He looked back at the card. There was an egyptian symbol after the name 'Nile'. Suddenly, recognition hit him and he looked up in shock.

"I would close that mouth before any leaves got in, if I were you" A stranger said, passing by.

He stared at the address and his heartbeat thumped before he smiled. God, he was smiling too much today and yes, it was the best coffee he had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you all are not that stupid and know who the girl is...<strong>

** Review please! ^^ if you like the story! If you don't, I don't care C:**


End file.
